Our Garden
by Smams
Summary: Santana is outed by the jackass Finn so Brittany comes up with an idea that will make Santana feel much better. And with Quinn to help her nothing can go wrong.


Brittany S. Pierce skips through the hallways of Mckinley High searching for Santana Lopez. Brittany is so happy right now. She doesn't think anything can make her sad at this point, because Lord Tubbington finally stopped smoking, and Brittany can't wait to tell Santana.

Brittany continues walling down a hallway, but when she turns the corner she hears something. It sounds like crying... and not just any normal crying. This sounds like_ Santana _crying. Brittany looks down the hallway and, sure enough, there's Santana sitting by the lockers with her face in her hands as she weeps.

Brittany's heart breaks at this sight. She wonders what's wrong with Santana, but before she can come up with any scenarios she's racing down the hallway toward the crying girl and crouching next to the crying girl.

"Santana?" She whispers, trying not to startle her best friend. Brittany sets a hand on Santana's back, trying to comfort her and strokes her back with her thumb. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Santana looks up at the beautiful blonde, tears streaming down her cheeks. Brittany notices that her eyes are all red and puffy, and her nose is red too, so she must have been crying for a while. Brittany tries not to cry herself.

"Everyone knows."

"Everyone knows what, San? I don't understand."

Santana leans against her friend. She sniffles, rubbing her nose.

"That I'm a lesbian." She whispers this so quietly that Brittany could hardly hear her.

"How?"

"Finn was yelling at me and then he mentioned it and some girl over heard it and her dad made some campaign commercial and Britt, I haven't told my parents, or anything!"

Santana cries into Brittany's shoulder. Brittany doesn't know what to do so she just sits there and holds her, rocking her back and fourth, calming her down.

They stay like this for a long while until Brittany feels Santana pulling away from her. Santana stands up, looking down at Brittany. She's not crying anymore. Brittany gives her a small smile.

"I think I'm just going to go home now Britt. I just want to be alone right now, okay?"

Santana's voice is soft and broken. Brittany stands up next to her, nodding so Santana knows she understands. She places a soft kiss on Santana's forhead before leaving. Brittany is alone now. She knows what she has to do to make Santana happy again, but she's going to need some help.

xxxx

Brittany begins to find the person she needs to help her. Everyone is in the hallway now so it's harder for Brittany to find who she's looking for. The she sees her. Brittany runs over to her, weaving in and out of people to get to her.

Quinn is standing by her locker talking to Noah Puckerman. When Puck sees Brittany running over to Quinn he walks away. Quinn looks at her and smiles. Brittany loves Quinn, she's one of her best friends.

"Hey, Britt, what's up?"

"I need your help."

Quinn raises an eyebrow, then she sees how sad Brittany looks.

"What happened?"

Quinn looks panicked. Brittany looks like she's about to burst into tears at any moment.

"San was outed, I need your help to make her happy again."

"Like a threesome?"

Brittany shakes her head, and Quinn fails to hide her disappointment.

"I want to buy a bunch of flowers and make her a garden. Will you help me?"

Quinn's face lights up.

"Come with me to the flower shop after school, okay? I know all about flowers. I can help you pick out which ones will be right for Santana, and don't worry! Santana's going to be happy very soon."

At this, Brittany smiles. She hopes this will work.

xxxx

"Okay, Britt, how many different types of flowers do you want for Santana's garden?"

Brittany thinks for a second before answering. "Five."

Quinn grins as she writes that down. Brittany can't help but smile as well. She really hopes that Santana will like the garden. Quinn and Brittany are sitting in the car outside the flower shop.

"Okay, good. Now we deside what kind we get. All kinds of flowers have all kinds of meanings. So what do you think of when you think of Santana?"

Warmth runs through Brittany's body. Well, she loves Santana. She loves her _soooo_ much. Santana is her first love. She adores her. She's always happy when San is there. She thinks Santana is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Brittany tells Quinn all these things.

"Brittany, I think I know the exact five types we need. We'll need alot. This is going to be the biggest best garden ever."

xxxx

Brittany and Quinn find a nice field. They spend the next few days working on it, and planting all the flowers they go. They also got a bench to put in the middle so Santana and Brittany could sit together. There was five pathways leading to the center, and in between each path was a group of flowers.

When the two blondes finished they were so happy. The plan was that Brittany was going to present it to her alone. This was her and Santana's garden, and Quinn had a date with Rachel anyway. So Brittany when home and changed into a lovely green dress with grape vines on it.

Quinn went to get Santana. Brittany got there and sat on the bench waiting for her to come and see the beautiful surprise. She could hardly wait.

xxxx

Santana sat on her couch eatting a carton of ice cream with her teddy bear. Brittany and Quinn had been ignoring her. She just felt so empty. Her best friend and the girl she loved were paying her no mind while she was going through this hard time. Santana tried not to think about it was to much to bear, and it just brought tears to her eyes.

As Santana continues eating miserably she hears a knock at the door. She almost shouts for one of her parents to get it but then she realizes they aren't home. She forgot they had some kind of business thing going on or something.

Santana forces herself to get up and answer the door. She sets her ice cream on the coffee table and trudges towards the door and she swings it open. Quinn Fabray is one of the last people she expects to see.

"Santana, I need you to come with me, it's very important."

Santana laughs harshly. "And what makes you think I'd go anywhere with you, Tubbers?"

Quinn frowns at the old nickname. "Santana, please, I know you're sad, but this is really going to make you happy again."

Santana just glares at Quinn as she begs. "You've been ignoring me! Brittany too!" Santana can't help but let a tear fall. Quinn looks stressed, worried, and sympathethic all at once.

"We've been making you a present. It's a suprise so we didn't want to tell you about it. Please, San, we love you! We just want you to be happy again."

Santana notices that Quinn's voice cracked. Her face softens and she sighs.

"Fine."

Quinn is suddenly really happy. Her face is all lit up and she's squealing. Santana giggles as Quinn drags her to the car.

xxxx

Quinn parks by the woods. _What the hell could a suprise in the fucking woods be? _Santana wonders. Quinn gets out of the car and gets the door for her. Then she takes out a red blindfold. San raises an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"I told you it's a suprise. I want no peeking."

Santana lets Quinn tie it on. Then Quinn begins to guide her in the woods. When they reach the place Quinn practically rips the blindfold off, and Santana looks back at her as she darts away. _What the hell? _Santana turns around to face the surprise.

The first thing she see's is Brittany. Her gorgeous blonde hair is down her back and she's wearing a flowy green dress that goes down to her knees that's covered in grape vines. Brittany isn't wearing any shoes and she's staring right at Santana.

Santana looks away to see all the flowers, and they're all so beautiful. She doesn't know the names of the flowers though, and she turns back to Brittany and runs into her arms, throwing her own around Brittany's neck while Brittany spins her around. Santana realizes she's crying.

"I love you so much, Brittany!"

Brittany giggles and sets her down. She kisses Santana's lips.

"I love you too San!"

They grin at eachother. Then Brittany twirls around, Santana copies her, just enjoying the breeze and all the colorful flowers. Brittany stops and takes a seat on the bench. She pats the space next to her. Santana gladly joins her. The blonde wraps her arm around the Latina's waist, and they cuddle up together.

"Ok, San, can I tell you what all the flowers mean now?"

Santana kisses her neck and hums. Brittany smiles at that setting her head on top of Santana's.

"First we have the Lilacs," -Brittany begins pointing to the small purple ones that are in clumps- "they mean 'First Love', and _you_ are my first love."

Brittany moves on to the next flowers.

"Larkspurs mean 'Beautiful Spirit', and you have the best one." Brittany taps Santana's nose.

"Pansies mean 'Loving thoughts', I picked those because whenever I see you or hear your name my heart starts pounding really fast, and you're all I can think about."

"Red roses are the classic ones. Everyone gives their lovers these. Quinn told me that. I knew I had to have those in our garden. They mean 'Passionate Love'.

"And the last one I picked out at first because when I saw them they made me happy. They were my favorite growing up, and then Quinn told me what they meant. Sunflowers mean 'Adoration' and I just adore you so much Santana."

Brittany notices that Santana is quiet. This worries Brittany. She can't stop herself from wondering if Santana doesn't like it. The Santana gets up, leaving Brittany's arms. Hurt flashes across Brittany's face, but when Santana turns around beaming at her, she smiles.

"Do you like it?"

Santana hold out her hand for Brittany. She does. Santana helps her to her feet. Santana cups Brittany's face in her hands and presses their forheads together. Brittany puts her hands on Santana's hips, smiling.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Santana whispers against her lips. Tears slip away from both sets of eyes.

"I love it." Santana tells her. Brittany closes the distance between their lips. Both of the girls couldn't be more happier with eachother and their new garden.


End file.
